


Sharing policy

by StsFish



Series: Assholes in love翻译 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Mind Games, Not Canon Compliant, Possessive bullshit, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), They kinda have a heart, Tony Being Tony, Tony Does What He Wants, Tony-centric, Unhealthy Relationships, although it's hard to tell, assholes in love, darkish
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StsFish/pseuds/StsFish
Summary: 无论如何，他决定和谎言之神玩玩，这能出什么问题呢？





	Sharing policy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's karma, bitch!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632363) by [UdSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UdSoul/pseuds/UdSoul). 



> 翻译：130
> 
> 校对：159

无论如何，他最终完成了他疯狂的介词*。这个假期真的听起来并不那么糟糕，尤其是当有一个邪恶的神因为某种动机将气息呼在了你的脖子上，或者说这是个令人不安的激动人心的噩梦？啊，算了吧！

*：insane preposition，原文如此，意义不明

 

他离开了世界，这是重点。

“J，模拟程序看起来怎么样？”托尼心不在焉地咕哝着，同时修补了他最新的臂甲。

“先生，如果我可以——”

贾维斯想说的话被一声爆炸的巨响所打断，机器失火，碎片四处飞溅，将斯塔克炸了出去。通常情况下，这种程度的失误会导致他晕过去，但这些天来他和一个坏仙女教母住在一起，所以他的头上只有轻微划伤和一点撞击。

这个人已经在他的实验室里了，伴随着他的史诗性失败的还有一阵顽皮的窃笑。

托尼假装弄脏了自己，以便留出时间把自己藏在放纵狂热的面具之后，但当他真的看过去时，他意识到一些东西让面具破碎，从他的皮肤上掉落下来。

洛基坐在工作台上，穿着休闲而粗俗的服装——傲慢的混蛋！——双腿交叉，眼中闪动着幽默的光芒。径直而来的深色激光停止在他面前。斯塔克抬起眼睛扫视了一会儿。是的，那个烧焦的洞就在那里。

“嗯，一开始是这样的。”托尼评价，欣赏着神略微困惑的歪头。操，他真他妈的要赞美自己有多棒，不仅成功地捕捉到了现存最狡猾的傻蛋的兴趣，还成功地让兴趣更加浓厚了。“你是超凡脱俗的。”他提供了一个解释，如果洛基是别人那他不会理解，但他是LOKI，这让事情变得更刺激了。

“别忘了这点，小猫。”这个自鸣得意的混蛋像疯狂的柴郡猫一样笑着，愤怒的电流冲过斯塔克的大脑，将他的生存本能燃烧成碎片。

“你能有点创意么？还是说这就是你能想到最好的？”托尼抱怨。

“也许，如果你进化了，我可能会赐予你一个更可敬的头衔。”洛基懒洋洋地检查着他的指甲。托尼咬住自己的脸颊，用力闭上眼睛，不去看眼前诱惑的画面，不要笑。他知道诡计之神正在玩什么游戏，为了让他更进一步，托尼以洛基喜欢的方式做出反应……

这就是你需要知道的，需要理解生活把他搞得有多糟或者是他把生活搞得多糟，而证明托尼·斯塔克比疯帽子还疯的是，他在继续和混乱的化身乱搞。

 

<<**>>

一个月左右后他们回到了自己原本的角色。

世界一点没变。复仇者们还在四处乱窜着维持正义，佩珀试图控制他的生活，而所有这些人都在不断责备他的责任感，道德心和利他主义。他开始看到洛基阴暗原则的吸引力。一个人随心所欲一定很好。

托尼悄悄打了个哈欠，用咳嗽伪装了自己的不感兴趣。见鬼，这帮人怎么这么无聊。他在这坐了好几个小时，听着他们关于洛基真正目标的热烈猜测，很难相信这样的神盾局能够办成任何事情。

他们提出的观点很狭隘。他们所认为的东西更加适合一个因为在童年时尿床被妈妈狠狠打了屁股而有着母亲问题的不成熟的可悲白痴。

公平点说，洛基有daddy-issue，如果没有以下三点，他的故事同其他廉价肥皂剧并没有很大不同：他是(1)神，(2)被盗的遗物，(3)因做正确的事而受到羞辱然后否认了救赎。洛基并没有要求过，但是，托尼发现，如果有人能够给他一些喜爱，一切都会有很大的不同。

斯塔克伸了个懒腰，瞥了一眼金发女郎。

洛基不是个好人。靠，他曾是笨蛋之王，但他受不了托尔。至少，洛基诚实地说他是谁，不像托尼知道的某些人。

斯塔克无法理解一个精神残废到什么样的人才能在称呼别人为兄弟，声称他们爱他的同时用可以想象的最痛苦的方式反复折磨他。

似乎还不够，金发女郎忽视了洛基遭受的折磨，让一些卑微的凡人和他一起擦拭地板。他用锁链将他带回家里，丝毫不为他辩护，否认他有权说出自己最后的告别，然后将他的尸体留在荒芜的土地上。帮助他的马子是他们母亲被杀的首要原因。

托尼深吸一口气，转过身来保持沉默。

洛基自然地告诉他这个故事，为了让它扎根于他的脑海，为了赠予他更多的噩梦，或者为了将他仅剩的对这世上的善意的信仰煎炸，又或者仅仅是因为他是一根邪恶的刺，从托尼的痛苦中获得快乐。

洛基慷慨地同他分享后，他有段时间无法入睡。斯塔克，毫无疑问这是个可怕的事实，因为同时诡计者也睡不好觉。

但是，坦率地说，斯塔克在神到来并开始他的小游戏很久之前就在做准备，而这个微不足道的事实将带来魔法师的垮台。

实际上，托尼并不真的打算这么做。他很少有目标。他是那种“现在及当下”的人。他唯一知道的是他想要洛基，非常想，以及他不想三思而行。洛基非常适合他。他一点也不无聊。托尼可以花上几个小时与他交谈，但仍然渴求更多。那令人上瘾，而斯塔克并不因为否认自己想要的东西而出名。神高度赞同，伴随着他暧昧的玩笑，嘲讽，以及如果情绪受到打击，无耻的调情。这一切都不会改变他的想法。是的，洛基很有吸引力。

“斯塔克，你有听到我们说的哪怕一个字么？！”弗瑞咆哮，托尼费力将自己的注意转移到这些蝼蚁上。说真的，邪恶女巫有种令人激动的影响力，能够摧毁已有的观念。在与洛基度过了这么多时间后，他几乎无法忍受正常的人们。

“洛基是个因为不明原因坚持在我们的星球上制造混乱的宇宙混蛋，可能是悲伤和孤独，还试图用他知道的方式引起我们的注意。这是全部还是我有错过什么？”斯塔克反驳，嘲笑般地对弗瑞的暴风雨表情嗤之以鼻。

“你可以发份备忘录，尼基，而不是把我拉到这里强制听你们开会！”他抱怨着，享受着这群人如何紧张而不赞同地瞪着他。

“我们是一个队伍，托尼。”布鲁图*队长提醒他，斯塔克对着他挑衅地笑了笑。

*：布鲁图：第一个建立罗马共和国的人。

 

“你们是一个队伍。我是个顾问。这让我想起来——你们打算什么时候清理大楼？”

“斯塔克，我们讨论过这个问题。”弗瑞警告他，托尼不情愿地叹了口气，双臂交叉。

“但我不喜欢他们，天，他们是卑鄙的。”他发牢骚，弗瑞的头上显出一个生气的十字。

“滚，斯塔克，在我朝你开枪之前！”领导者大吼。

“好耶！这么久，没主意的孬种们！”托尼欢呼，从椅子上跳起来，几乎是从房间里跑出来的。

 

<<**>>

集会是由自负的全知者所设计的，只会消磨宝贵时间的真正光辉。托尼混乱地思索着，喝着他的威士忌。科学家们的集会同神盾局的盘问一样乏味。全宇宙中托尼只想与两个人讨论理论，而他们都在忙于成为叛逆的混蛋。

斯塔克冷淡地同自己辩论，也许他也该用伽马射线照射自己，或者炸毁一些星球，这样他就有了借口。但，佩珀不会买账的。无论如何，她都会迫使他来，而即使他受到了严重的伤害，洛基也会马上治愈他，只为了看到他的痛苦——王八蛋。

为什么，哦，为什么围绕他的人都是邪恶的呢？他难道不值得一点点善意么？一点爱？说到那个……

斯塔克暗暗嘲笑那个在他身边徘徊的黑发美女，不再失望。那个狡猾的姑娘走得更近，诱惑地微笑着。他吐出了一些浅薄的赞美，看透了她并决定了她接下来会做什么。

他在她哭诉中走神，在他希望是正确的时候礼貌地点头，偶尔摸摸她，然后突然一道灵光侵袭了他。

托尼·斯塔克并不因为对任何一种人持有高度尊重而闻名，而得到他的钦佩你至少需要成为一名北欧神。但这个穿着蓝色鸡尾酒裙子有一双天使般的长腿的黑发少女，很快就完成了这一切。

狡猾的表情引起了他的惊叹，一种熟悉但柔软，甜美的假笑，他的嘴唇干燥起来。你知道么——一个使他兴奋，愿意为之躬身的女人，和他想玩弄的那个混蛋是一个人。

女士们，先生们，这是在天堂中的比赛。

斯塔克盯着女性洛基，她的眼睛渐渐升起邪气的愿景，直到它们看向他的右边，表情冷了下来。托尼皱眉，然后他才想起自己手上的傻里傻气的女人。

后悔撕裂了他，但他强迫自己留下来扮演好自己的角色。如果洛基嗅到一点点迹象，他将永远不会迎来结局。

“很高兴见到你，斯塔克先生。”洛基低语，声音如此罪恶，圣徒必须互相残杀才能拥有她。

“晚上好，公主。”托尼慢吞吞地说，满足于自己的声音充满了适当的合乎逻辑的欲望，因为他和一个女人在一起。

“很遗憾你已经有伴了，斯塔克先生。”她说，脸上闪现出诚实的失望，托尼抓紧了那个蠢女人，控制自己不去做一些非常愚蠢的事情，“我们可以更愉快。”

“也许，下一次。”托尼优雅地提出，声音保持平稳。

“也许。”洛基温和地回答，然后走掉了。

晚上剩下的时间合情合理地毁掉了。

 

<<**>>

斯塔克并没有想太多，但是他再也无法冷漠地看待洛基。轻微的欲望总是在那儿，自从那天晚上他再也无法恰当地掩盖它。他发誓这个混蛋绝对知道。但是，唉，调情几乎消失了，这对他来说应该是同一个人，但他忽视了这点，过度沉迷于他的女性形态。

在另一场恐怖秀期间，洛基和同谋而不是任何不知名的人一起出现，这个问题变得明显起来。和他在一起的那个女人很有魅力——金发碧眼，漂亮的屁股——包裹在衣服里，最糟糕的是，神似乎非常爱她。

斯塔克对着照片窃笑，并把它删掉了。好像这么廉价的伎俩会影响到他一样。洛基就没有什么好招数么？

事实证明，他没有。那个女人经常陪着他。托尼否认了一段时间，然后不情愿地承认它会让他感到困扰……一点。

随你。

洛基仍然在楼上度过他们的晚上，他们相处得很好，直到这个混蛋毁掉了一切。这是个过时的评价，托尼抛弃了有辱人格的短语，但它仍然印在他的大脑上，毒害了他的自我。

托尼·斯塔克不是个用来玩的玩具，最重要的是他比某些宇宙荡妇好多了。

托尼强压怒火安静了一会儿，然后公开生气了几天，终于接受了他自己的感情。

他想要洛基，为自己。洛基是他的，他们之间没有能让宇宙荡妇介入的空间。

托尼的耐心达到了顶峰。在战斗中，洛基绅士地引导她避免伤害，低声说：“小心，亲爱的。”

“真他妈有你的，公主殿下！”他大声说道，毫不在乎自己听起来生气而且令人生厌的情绪化。

“你什么意思，小猫？”洛基反问，令人讨厌的假笑又一次出现了。托尼受够了。他朝着这个混蛋开火，希望这能够伤到他。但可怕的是洛基没有从射程中离开。光束撞到了他的胸口，他整个人撞到墙上，斯塔克的心停了下来。

复仇者们的欢呼声从扬声器中传来，祝贺他的击中，但托尼能做到的就是祈求神没有受伤。

那个女人向他咆哮，然后发起攻击。斯塔克的反应太慢了，他遭受了一场魔法爆炸，然后被扔到一边，盔甲从里面开始升温，贾维斯好像在控制温度方面遇到了问题。他仍然想着洛基。

“你应该多加注意，小猫。”他听到一声嘲讽的低语，差一点哭出来。当然，小强怎么会有事。“我们还在战斗。”

“你不该担心你那个亲爱的么？”斯塔克发出不满的声音，尽管他很感激神再一次抓住了他。

“噗，别傻了，小猫。”洛基笑了笑，将盔甲从他身上撕下来，当他看到严重的创伤时，他“啧”了一声。“你出院以后，等我。”那个混蛋命令道，托尼怒不可遏但一言不发。洛基的表现提醒了他，这个混球的的确确是神。

 

<<**>>

两个小时不间断的抱怨才让他最终被放回斯塔克大厦。他烦躁，疲惫，而且他甚至从来不知道他拥有的部位感到疼痛。

所以，当他回来看到洛基随意躺在他的沙发上时，他皱眉，忽视他，甚至没有承认他的存在。

如果邪恶的笑声能代表什么，那么神似乎被他的治疗取悦了。他心情阴暗下来。操他妈的王八蛋！

托尼弯腰拿一瓶苏格兰威士忌，手心向里比了个V型*。当一只苍白的手从他手中温柔地夺走酒杯时，他早有准备。

*：原文two-fingers，是一种表示侮蔑的手势

 

“这对你可没什么好处，小猫。”神说。

托尼感到洛基的魔力触摸着他，这是一种迷人的体验，因为他通常感觉不到，但是，今晚——今晚斯塔克情绪低落。所以，他把自己推离柜台，转身，将神的手从他身上扯下来。

洛基纵容地看着他，一个小小的微笑从他的脸上浮现。托尼拒绝体内尖叫的冲动。

“你在这干什么玩意？别告诉我你亲爱的不要你了。”

“我最亲爱的，心爱的，珍惜的， _安东尼_ ，”神懒洋洋地拖长音说，抓着他的胳膊拉近托尼，用足够的力量表示他的任何抵抗都是徒劳的。无论如何，斯塔克并没有打算反抗，他正在为洛基叫他全名的声音而发愣，那种声调里带着确切的紧张。“总是离开。更糟，他们认为他们有权混合你的努力来伤害你。宠物不这样做。宠物是忠诚的。”洛基喃喃地说，抚摸着他的脸颊，同时治疗那里的伤口。

“可能，”托尼同意，“但他们也非常喜欢占地盘。”

“是么？”神取笑，靠得更近了。

“他们是！”托尼坚称，马上分心了。那双神秘的眼睛正盯着他，伴随着——他敢说伴随着极强的吸引力，美味而带着嘲弄弧度的唇丽塔越来越近。“严格遵守‘不分享’政策。”

“有多严格？”洛基问，双手环住托尼，将他拉得更近，双唇分开。

“接受或者滚蛋……”托尼低声说，他的注意力完全集中在他想要的那一件事情上。

“我接受。”神确认了，最后， _最后_ ，他的唇正在吻他。好吧，没有那么多的接吻，更多的啃咬，伴随着咆哮、激吼还有热情。如此狂野，他们为爱燃烧着。

 

<<**>>

斯塔克结束了另一个非常乏味的会议回到家中，看到神将一个看上去有毒的绿色杯子放到碗柜里，还有一堆其他的，明显是洛基的东西摆在桌子上。

“你在干什么？？”托尼问，信步走到魔法师跟前得到一个吻，他热切地渴望着。艹，洛基是个接吻大师么，而且他妈的——他比你能想象的更渴求感情或者说斯塔克可能最终比他还要渴求，他完全会的——这值得任何羞辱。

“标记我的领地。”洛基不假思索地回答。

托尼对他皱眉，但是算了吧，因为在他家里有一堆诡计者的东西还算不上问题——同居才算。但是他会调整。毕竟，独占是他的主意。没关系，这种宠物和领土的概念是一堆废话——好像有人会接受它一样……洛基刚刚说了什么？哦，他妈的！但是，不……等等……啥？？？


End file.
